


More Than Words

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid!Fic, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor swallowed audibly but didn’t utter a word. His face, however, spoke volumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: boisterous.
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for her quick help.

“C’mere, darling.” Rose motioned to her daughter. The moment had finally come when the baby moved while Alli was still awake. Taking her little girl’s hands, she placed them on her belly just as Jack gave a boisterous kick under his sister’s fingers. 

“He’s bouncing,” Alli giggled as he continued to move. 

“Just like you did.” Rose kissed her forehead. “And just like your daddy,” she continued as she felt the warm presence of her husband approach. 

The Doctor stood in the doorway for a moment, watching. He swallowed audibly but didn’t utter a word. His face, however, spoke volumes.


End file.
